This Is Love
by GladiatorInSuit
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope is a Harvard student. One night she decides to go to a party with her friends and something unexpected happens, she met's a boy with the name Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope sat in her dorm studying. She sighed, another Friday night studying. She had expected to study much when she started college but not this much. Her friends had invited her to a party but she had declined. She took her phone from her pocket and saw that she had missed calls and some texts. She unlocked it and saw that her friend Abby had tried to call her. She wondered if they still were at the party, she looked at the time "9:30pm". She pressed 'call' and waited for Abby to pick up.

After 3 rings she finally picked up.

"Olivia!" Abby said happily.

"Hey Abby, you called?" Olivia said.

"Come here! We're having so much fun and we're missing you."

"I don't know, I just turned in my essay, so I don't have any more studying to do.." Olivia said.

"We're waiting for you, Huck, Harrison, and Quinn we're all here. Come on Olivia, be fun for once." Abby said giggling.

"I'm fun!" Olivia protested.

"Yeah, yeah, text me when you're on your way I'll meet you up." Abby said ending the call.

Olivia got up and got dressed. She put her casual clothes on and fixed her makeup. Even though it was a party she didn't want to dress up, she didn't think it would be necessary. When she was finally done she looked herself in the mirror and looked at herself before heading out.

It wasn't a long walk to the frat. When she was outside she took her phone and texted Abby telling her that she was outside. The house was crowded and Olivia sighed. She didn't like big parties with strangers; she was more staying home watching a movie with popcorn. Her phone buzzed and she looked down.

"_**I'll be right there"- Abby**_

After a couple of minutes she saw Abby finally exiting the frat. She looked at her and she was dressed up with a sexy dress.

"You're finally here; we will have so much fun." Abby said loudly.

"You didn't tell me there would be so much people Abby, you know I don't like it when it's crowded." Olivia said slightly irritated.

"Come on don't give me the attitude. There are a lot of hot guys in there and they're all cool. Come on let's go" Abby said pulling Olivia into the house.

When they entered the first one who noticed Olivia was Harrison, he walked up and hugged her and was followed by Quinn. Abby disappeared for a couple of minutes and then returned with 2 glasses.

"Here take this" Abby said.

Olivia took the glass and took a sip.

They were all having fun talking to each other, playing games, drinking. Olivia looked at her friends and they were all busy with other people. Quinn was making out with some random guy. Harrison had left with a girl a while ago. Abby was flirting with some guy. She sighed and thought about heading to the dorms. She picked up her bag and was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"You're leaving?" a male voice asked.

She turned around to see who it was. She looked at him and felt her heartbeat increasing. She was silent and then she spoke.

"Yes" she said simply.

"I'm Fitz" he said offering a hand.

"Olivia" she said shaking his hand.

"So, Olivia why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Um, well my friends are busy and I don't know anyone here except them." Olivia said.

"You can talk to me?" he said with a grin.

"I don't want to keep you from your friends. I saw you back then with some other guys, I don't want to hold you." She said with a small smile. What was going on with her, she wasn't like this when she talked with a guy but there was something special with him.

"No, it's okay. They're busy too, talking to other people. You want to go for a walk?" he asked returning the smile.

"Sure" she said.

They headed out and started talking. They started talking, asking each other questions, just enjoying talking to each other. They were still talking and Olivia felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw a new message.

"**Do you want to meet up?" – Edison**

She looked at the message with a disgust look and replied quickly.

"**No, and didn't I tell you never to text or call me again?" – Olivia**

"**Come on Olivia, are you still mad at me? I made a mistake, forgive me let's get together again. I miss you." – Edison**

"**A mistake? Are you serious right now Edison? You cheated on me, do you think I'll ever forgive you or want you back. You disgust, please never contact me again." – Olivia**

She put her phone back in her pocket and sighed heavily. Fitz noticed that she was annoyed. She was so happy before what happened, he wondered. It would have been the one who texted her. He looked at her and took in her beauty. She was so beautiful. He had seen her when she came but he didn't dare to go talk to her. He had never in his life been scared to go talk to a girl. But he could feel that there was something special about her. It was how her eyes sparkled. They reflected the joy of her heart. And from that moment he had wanted to get to know her better.

She glanced over at him and noticed him staring at her. She started blushing and totally forgot about how mad she was.

"I think I should probably head back to my dorms." She said turning to face him.

"Alright I'll walk you" he said wanting to spend more time with her.

They walked in silence both of them lost in their own thoughts. Olivia wondered what got him that quiet he was talking before and now he just got silent. Maybe he got tired of her she assumed. They finally approached their destination.

She turned to thank him for the night

"Thank you for keeping me company, it was nice." She said not able to look at him in the eyes.

"The pleasure was mine" he said giving her a big smile.

"So, I guess I will see you around" she said not wanting to go.

She turned around but was stopped by his voice

"Olivia" he said in a whisper

"Yes?" she said turning around

"I just – I.. wait" he said not knowing what to say. He looked at her and didn't know what to do. He walked towards her, took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

He didn't know what he was doing. He had wanted to kiss her lips all night and he didn't want to end a good night with just 'goodbye, I'll see you around'. He would stop if she didn't respond but to his relive she opened her mouth and kissed him back. Her lips felt so soft against his and he couldn't get enough of her. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to remember this moment. It was magical for both of them. He had never felt something like that before. That kiss was so powerful and it was out of control.

Olivia was still shocked by his action. She never thought he would kiss her but when she felt his lips against hers she knew it was real. She had neither felt something like that before; she had butterflies in her stomach the whole time. She looked up and then whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight"

* * *

**Hi Gladiators! So this is my first fanfic, and I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to know if you guys want me to continue this story. If you do please leave a review.**

**Happy Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia opened her eyes slowly as she heard her alarm buzzing. She groaned and turned it off. Today was Saturday. She usually spent her Fridays studying and her Saturdays with her friends. As she was lying in her bed she remembered last night's events. How Fitz had kissed her, how her whole body was on fire when he'd kissed her, how she had butterflies the whole time. His lips against hers had felt so good. She looked at her watch and got up, changing her clothes and getting ready to meet her friends. They would usually meet at Campus and then go eat breakfast.

As she was putting on her phones she texted Abby

"**Good morning, are you awake?" – Olivia**

She waited a couple of minutes and then she felt her phone buzz again.

"**Now I am, thanks." – Abby**

"**I'm already dressed and heading out. Meet you there?" – Olivia**

"**Yeah, sure but it will take me a while to get dressed and ready, by the way where did you go last night? I was looking for you but couldn't find you. Did you go home alone?" – Abby**

"**Um. Yeah you were busy and I was getting tired so I left." – Olivia**

"**Oh okay, I'll see you soon."**

Olivia put her phone in her pocket and headed out. When she arrived she saw Huck and Harrison with coffee in their hands. She walked towards them and smiled remembering how drunk they both were.

"Good morning" she said happily.

They both groaned

"Morning" they said simultaneously.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Um, yeah. Even though I left early." Harrison said.

"Yeah, I could see why you left early" she said poking him in the ribs.

"Ouch. What?"

"I saw you making out with that girl and then you both left" she said rolling her eyes.

He didn't know what to say but was saved by Abby making her way to them. She eyed both Harrison and Huck before hugging Olivia. They didn't say much but headed to Starbucks. They ordered and waited for their orders to come. As they were waiting Olivia could feel someone staring at her, she looked around to see if someone was looking at her and was met by the blue grey eyes she'd dreamed of during the night. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. She didn't want to draw attention so she gave him a small smile.

Abby noticed Olivia smiling but couldn't see to whom. She looked around and saw the same small smile on a guy across the room.

"Why are you smiling?" Abby asked as she didn't know.

"Um, I just. I wasn't?" Olivia said pretending she wasn't.

"I saw you, but I'll talk to you later when there's no boys around" she said looking at Huck and Harrison.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you want us to leave" Harrison said sarcastically.

"Shut up and eat" Abby said jokingly.

During their breakfast Olivia couldn't wipe that smile off her face. She just couldn't stop smiling when she knew he was across the table looking at her with his grey blue eyes. Those eyes, she could lose herself just staring at them. They finished and before she left she looked at his direction one more time and she could still see that he was staring at her. She waved at him and they all left.

XX

Fit had woken up that morning with the big smile. He too had thought about last night events and felt happy. He enjoyed everything about her. How she talked, how she smiled, her eyes, how her eyes lit up when she was talking about something, how amazing she was and how beautiful she was. The moment he saw her he'd felt an attraction to her. Of course he'd been attracted to other girls before but Olivia wasn't like that. She didn't have much make up, she didn't need fancy clothes and shoes to look beautiful, she was just naturally beautiful.

He too every Saturday saw his friends and got breakfast at Starbucks. He was talking to his friend David when he saw her. She was looking just as beautiful as yesterday. He looked at her friends and noticed that she was sitting with two other guys. It didn't bother him because he saw both of them were having fun with others last night. He just kept staring and her hoping she would notice him. When she looked at his direction his heart skipped a beat, he looked at her not knowing what to do she he gave her one of his best smiles, he was happy when he saw her blushing and returning the smile. He had kept his eyes the entire time at her just marveling her beauty. When she'd left he had been disappointed that they didn't even get the chance to say hi but he would make it up for both of them.

He'd walked with his friends back to the dorms and they were all tired of yesterday's party so they decided to take a nap and then meet up later at night. Fitz entered his room and threw himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about Olivia. He could feel the erection growing in his pants. He took his phone from his pocket to text Olivia but realized he didn't even have her number. He sighed loudly and tried to get some sleep.

XX

"We'll see you later, I have to talk to Olivia" Abby said to Harrison and Huck.

"What's up with you two?" Huck asked.

All three of them was kind of shocked that Huck spoke. He wasn't the type who would ask things, or speak to anyone if he didn't know the person. He noticed them staring at him and sighed

"Never mind" he said quickly and left with Harrison.

Olivia and Abby walked to Olivia's room. As they entered Olivia noticed her new roommate. She hadn't spoken to her that much just "hey" or "how are you?" so she didn't know her at all.

"Oh Hi Olivia." The girl said.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"So, um I was just unpacking my stuff. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"No, not at all. We're just picking some stuff up and we'll leave you to unpack" Olivia said quickly.

Truthfully they didn't need to get anything but Olivia had this feeling about this girl. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was something strange about her.

"Okay thanks" she said giving them a fake smile.

Olivia pretended to get something and then left quickly. Abby had noticed the change in Olivia and didn't know why. As they exited the building they started walking towards Abby's dorms instead.

"So, what was that about?" Abby asked eying her.

"Nothing, why?" Olivia asked.

"You were all happy, smiling all day and when you saw that girl your smile disappeared." Abby said.

"I don't know, Abby. It's something strange about her I can't put my finger on it. It's like she's.. I can't explain it but I don't think I'll feel comfortable being her roommate." Olivia said truthfully.

"Why did she do something?" Abby asked confused.

"No, she didn't do anything you just saw her unpack her stuff so how could she have done something" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay I'm sorry miss for asking" she said sarcastically.

As they arrived Abby unlocked the door and stepped in letting Olivia in too. She closed the door and threw her stuff in her bed.

"I know why you were smiling this morning" Abby said with a wicked smile.

Olivia turned to look at her and gave her a confused look

"Oh come on Olivia, I saw you smiling at that guy across the room." Abby said in a matter of fact tone.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She looked at her and then answered.

"Yeah, I met him last night" Olivia said with a small smile thinking about Fitz.

Abby sat next to her in the bed and was curious to find out everything. She put her leg over the other. This was going to be interesting, she thought.

"Tell me everything" Abby said happily.

"There's not much to say." Olivia said.

"How did you meet him last night?" she asked.

"I was just about to go home when he asked me if I was going home. I told him yes but I couldn't go when he was staring at me like that. So, we took a walk, talking to each other, asking each other questions, and yeah he's fun." Olivia said now with a big smile.

"That's all that happened?" Abby said with a wicked grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Well, um. He walked me to the dorms and when I was about to go he called my name and a second later his lips was on mine." Olivia said blushing.

"So you kissed him?" Abby asked.

"Yes, and it was so good, Abby. I've never felt anything like that before. It was beyond this world." Olivia said.

"I'm happy for you, I hope you two meet up again because I've never seen you this happy before." Abby said happy that someone could make her friend in this mood.

"Well, we haven't talked since last night and he doesn't even have my number so I'm not getting my hopes up" Olivia said truthfully.

They kept talking about Fitz and Abby started to tell her about the guy she was making out last night. After a couple of hours Olivia felt her phone buzzing. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number. She opened the text and it was a simple "Hi".

"**Hi, who is this?" – Olivia**

"**It's Fitz" – Fitz**

Olivia stared at her screen and then looked up to see Abby grinning.

"He's texting you?" Abby asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Olivia said happily.

"**Oh, how did you get my number?" – Olivia**

"**I just looked you up on the internet :-) I hope you don't mind." – Fitz**

"**No it's okay. So what's up?" – Olivia**

"**Thinking about you… How about you?" – Fitz**

Olivia blushed when she saw what he answered. He was so cute. First she didn't know what to respond. She'd been thinking about him all day and all night.

"**Honestly thinking about you too.." – Olivia**

"**You want to meet up later?" – Fitz**

"**Sure, where?" – Olivia**

"**There's a party at 7 p.m. do you want to go?" – Fitz**

"**Can Abby come?" – Olivia**

"**Of course" – Fitz**

"**Then yes.. :-)"**

"**Okay, I'll see you later. Bye" – Fitz**

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. Truthfully she wouldn't go to a party on Saturdays but this was an exception because Fitz had invited her.

"We're going to a party" Olivia said.

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"Fitz just invited me, and you're going too" She said.

XX

Fitz hadn't planned to go to the party but what else could they do? He didn't want it to be awkward between them so a party seemed good. He got up and texted David to get dress up. He put on his best pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He stepped out of his room and saw David waiting for him. They walked towards the frat and he felt his phone buzz. When he saw it was Olivia a smile appeared on his face. She was asking him where the party was. He texted her the address and couldn't wait to see her. Even though they met this morning it felt a long time for him. He wanted to be with her all the time and not share her with anyone else even though they were going to a party, he laughed to himself at the situation.

They arrived and could see that there was some people not like last night. They entered the frat and was greeted by their friends. Fitz looked at his watch "7.15 p.m." he wondered where she was. He walked outside to get some air and called her. He was disappointed when he got to voice mail and didn't bother leaving a message. He stood outside by himself, he'd excited to see her and now he didn't even know if she was coming.

He was just about to go inside again when he heard a unfamiliar voice.

"Hi" the girl said.

"Hi" Fitz said

"Why are you out here alone?" the girl asked eyeing him and liked what she saw.

"Um, I was making a call." Fitz said

"To your girlfriend?" the girl asked waiting for answer

Fitz looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He said simply

"Oh, okay. By the way I didn't get your name?" she said.

"Fitzgerald Grant III. And your name?" He asked

"Amanda Tanner"

* * *

**Thank you very much for the kind reviews and the follows. Please leave your thoughts. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Abby was on their way. When they reached the party Olivia noticed some two people standing outside talking to each other. She looked a little closer and saw that it was Fitz. She smiled when she saw his face; she looked a little closer and saw he was talking to someone.

Fitz was just making small talk with this girl. He had hoped that Olivia would come, but where was she? He kept talking with Amanda and heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Olivia and Abby entering the house. He excused himself and followed them, he started looking for Olivia but he couldn't find her. He saw Olivia's friend talking to one of his friends and decided to ask her if she knew where Olivia was.

"Hey, you're Olivia's friend right? Do you know where she is?"

"Hey, yeah, um.. I think she's using the bathroom." Abby said

"Oh, okay. If you see her, can you tell her that I was looking for her?"

"Sure" Abby said giving him a small smile.

Olivia had just finished and saw Fitz talking to Abby. She was just about to call for him but was interrupted by her ex-boyfriend Edison, grabbing her and pulling her into one of the rooms. He closed the door and turned around.

"What do you want Edison?" Olivia asked irritated.

"You" he said walking towards her.

"But I don't want you; can you just leave me alone?"

"Why are you saying that? Come on Olivia, we can get through this. I just made one mistake, let's get together again, I miss you."

"I don't care; I don't want you or anything that includes you." Olivia said walking past him and leaving the room.

As she closed the door she saw Fitz still in the same spot he was before. She walked to him and put tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. He gasped when he saw how beautiful she looked; he took her hand into his and led her outside. They sat on the porch in silence, just enjoying each other company.

"Hi" he said breaking the silence.

"Hi" she said in a small voice.

"I didn't think you would show up" Fitz said.

"Yeah, we got caught up. So, how are you?" Olivia said.

"Good now that you're here." He said giving her a smile.

They were talking learning things about one of other. As they sat there just talking Olivia heard someone saying her name. She glanced over and saw her roommate.

"Hi Olivia, I didn't know you would be here" she exclaimed

"Oh, hi Amanda."

"What are you guys doing?" Amanda asked.

"Um, nothing just talking" Olivia answered.

Amanda had noticed someone laughing and giggling and when she saw it was Olivia and Fitz she was shocked. She didn't know that Olivia knew Fitz, not that Amanda had known him but Amanda enjoyed the conversation she had with Fitz before and started liking him more and more. She decided to go and say hello to them, she saw that Olivia was surprised by seeing her.

"Okay, I'll let you continue, see you later, goodbye Fitz" Amanda said leaving.

Olivia sighed quietly and turned to face Fitz again.

"You know my roommate?" Olivia asked.

"Um, no I was waiting for you and she came and we started talking.." Fitz explained.

Olivia looked at her watch and thought about heading home. Fitz noticed her looking at her watch but didn't want her to leave yet. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and Olivia made him happy. He didn't want her to leave, not yet.

"Don't leave" Fitz knowing what to say.

She looked up and smiled.

"Sooo, what do you want to do?" Olivia asked.

He didn't answer her question; instead he twisted his head to the opposite direction to how Olivia head was bent. He opened his mouth slightly and their lips touched. He started with slow and tender kisses waiting for her to respond. It was gratifying when she started kissing him back, her lips felt soft against his. Fitz didn't care if someone would see them, this was their moment and her lips felt so good against his. They continued kissing until he pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"Wow" they said simultaneously.

XXX

As Olivia opened the door she noticed that Amanda was in her bed. She walked past her and entered the bathroom. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes thinking about the kiss they shared. At first she was surprised by his actions, when she felt his lips against hers she was in heaven.

They had continued to talk and when she left he gave her another kiss. She had never felt this way before, yes she had been kissed before but she hadn't experienced something like this, whenever he kissed her it was like just him and her, they shut everything else out. It was magical.

**Monday..**

It had been an easy morning for Olivia. They had a test in Law & Business and she had aced it.

They reached the Cafeteria and bought their food. Olivia and Abby found empty table in the corner of the room. They took their found and started eating.

Fitz had spent the night thinking about the kiss he and Olivia had shared. He was going crazy, he hadn't slept much because Olivia was on his mind. As he entered the Cafeteria he noticed Olivia and Abby siting in the corner eating. He walked across the cafeteria and sat next to them.

"Hi" he said giving them both a huge smile.

"Hi" they both said.

"So, how's how did your test go?" he asked, Olivia had told him which courses she had and she had told him that she couldn't meet up on Sunday because she had to study for a test on Monday.

"Good, It was easy" Olivia said happily.

Abby groaned and Olivia's comment "Yeah Olivia it was 'easy' you're the only one who understands something in that course, it was hard.."

Olivia laughed and Abby's comment. Abby had told her that she had a hard time studying for the test.

As they were talking Edison had made his way into the Cafeteria, he had noticed Olivia sitting with Abby and someone else in the corner. He couldn't put his finger on who she was talking to, he walked to them and sat down picking up his sandwich.

Olivia looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing Edison?" Olivia asked.

"I'm eating.." he said simply.

"Um, you can go eat with your friends?" Olivia said.

"Nah, I don't want to bother them,"

"But you're bothering me right now." Olivia fired.

"Oh is that so?" Edison said.

Olivia had told him about his ex-boyfriend Edison. She hadn't told him much about him just that he was her ex-boyfriend. But the way he was talking to Olivia made Fitz blood boil.

"Hey, why don't you go sit somewhere else?" Fitz said irritated.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Edison spat angrily.

"I'm her friend and I want you talking to her like that." Fitz answered.

Edison stood up and picked up his food, before he left he looked at Olivia then at Fitz.

"This conversation is not over" he said with a smug smile.

XXX

Fitz was walking with Olivia to her dorm. They hadn't talked about Edison but he bothered them both.

"Your ex-boyfriend is a real ass" Fitz said.

Olivia turned her head and smiled.

"Yes he is, thank you for standing up for me" Olivia said.

"Anytime"

They reached her dorm and Olivia invited him in. He accepted and they got in. Since Olivia had heard Fitz say 'I'm here friend' she had thought about what they were doing. What were they doing? They had kissed a couple of times but they yet hadn't gone on a date or anything if you don't include the party. Olivia wanted to ask him what they were doing. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

Fitz had seen how she was thinking and it seemed like it was bothering her. He wanted to ask her what it was but stopped himself.

"Um, Fitz.."

"Yeah?"

"I mean..um what are we doing?"

Fitz looked at her confused by her comment

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what are we doing? I kinda like you.. and um if it –"

He smiled and understood what she was saying.

"Yes Olivia, I like you too and I want to get to know you better. So, if asked you out on a date what would your answer be?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes" she said happily

"Then it's a date" Fitz said.

XXX

Edison sat in his dorm with his friends thinking about what he would do.

"I have a problem guys"

They all turned around and looked at him.

"What?" one of his friends asked.

"We need to take care of a guy, he's been with Olivia and I don't like him, you guys want to help or not?"

They all looked at each other nodding before answering

"Okay bro, who is this guy?"

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/follows I appreciate them a lot. This chapter was long but I split it in two, so next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days, and I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not from the US, so I don't really know how college is but I'll figure it out. And please if you have any ideas for their date leave your thoughts.

Take care!


End file.
